


Alongside You

by oreamilkshake



Category: Among Us (Video Game), STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Among Us crossover, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, for the sake of 300 ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: Do not trust anyone.Yerenica felt horror wash over when she realized that even Erudian, her shield and the one person she relied on to stay alive with his divinity--- could not be trusted.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 4th Monthsary Daddycation!
> 
> This is an Among Us Crossover because I play and watch too much videos about this geez.
> 
> This is super, super short and still, I hope you will all enjoy!

Yerenica entered the medbay of Polus. She just wanted to get her tasks done and hide immediately from others, wary with the message that they heard from the moment they woke up to this strange planet.

**Do not trust anyone.**

And Yerenica felt horror wash over when she realized that even Erudian, her shield and the one person she relied on to stay alive with his divinity--- _could not be trusted._

Nothing made sense. Not her strange astronaut-like costume, not the weird list appearing on the glass of her helmet, not the planet, nothing. She was scared and confused and everyone barely spoke to each other unless there was a death.

And the first death had been Diego.

Yerenica was fortunate enough not to see the gruesome murder but from the haunted look in Perrik's eyes, she knew it would have been horrible.

The tapping of her feet against the tiled floor of the medbay halted when she saw a white suit standing by the scan and she felt like she had lost her breathing.

_Erudian…_

He must have seen her with the limited amount of vision provided by the helmet as he turned swiftly, ready to defend himself if need be. Their eyes met and he saw surprise which immediately disappeared into nothing but suspicion. Yerenica bit her lower lip.

 _I-Is he thinking it’s me?_ she trembled. _No! I would never kill Diego!_

But still, those red eyes filled with doubt lingered on her. Yerenica gulped, realizing as well that she couldn’t trust Erudian, no matter how much she wanted to. Still, her affection for the man won out her rationality and she lifted her hand, pressing down on the button to scan.

**Waiting for . . .**

Yerenica let out a shaky sigh of relief. He was scanning. He wasn't faking it. She looked up and gave him a relieved smile and the moment he saw it, that was when she saw relief in his features too.

For some reason, they couldn't communicate when doing their tasks but can do it during a report or emergency. Something she dreaded.

She watched as Erudian finished and he lend a hand to her to help her up the strange technology. Yerenica had to briefly admire the fact that despite not knowing anything, Erudian and the others were quickly adapting to the modern technologies that even she wasn't familiar with.

_And he’s still the kind Erudian that I know._

Yerenica pressed the button and waited for the machine to scan her and felt happiness and comfort when Erudian waited patiently by her side. Once she had finished, she tapped on his shoulder and he turned, helping her down.

She felt her heart burst when Erudian didn't let go of her hand and they went to the decontamination room. _He trusts me._ She thought before squeezing his hand. _And I trust him._

Together they waited patiently for them to be cleaned before heading down to the specimen room where Erudian gestured he needed to do his task. Yerenica nodded, looking around in case someone else enters. Once he was finished the lights were starting to flicker on and off and Yerenica knew it was another sabatoge.

She listened as Erudian tapped on his task fast before grabbing her hand and pulling her to the direction of Admin. Again, they had to wait at another decontamination before entering the room and once they did, the lights were out and Yerenica could barely see, but the grip on her hand was there, strong and secure.

Unfortunately, he had to let go to do another task and Yerenica understood and decided stay by the bookshelves, hiding in case someone came. The dark was an advantage for the monsters and she didn't want anything to happen to her and Erudian. She was ready to pull him in her hiding space when need be.

But she couldn't pull because she realized he was no longer there.

 _Your Majesty?_ Her heart thundered as she stood and waved her hands blindly, looking for a sign of white suit. Panic and fear surged through her when she felt nothing, and the occasional bumping into a wall. _Erudian?_

She couldn't breathe. And it wasn't because oxygen was depleting or her helmet, it was because he was gone and she didn't know where he was. Thoughts flooded her mind asking why he would abandon her but still, she felt the walls and decided to leave admin to check on the vitals, praying that he was still safe and alive.

Yerenica wanted to scream and whimper when she finally made it out of admin, the fear of being seen by a monster or an imposter was enveloping her but she needed to see the vitals, she needed to know he was safe.

She let out a sigh when the lights flickered on again and she rushed to vitals.

The button was warm but that passed by her head when she saw two red figures in the screen.

**Count Iven and Clarisse Iven.**

Yerenica raised her hands to her chest, the pain of losing a new friend... she just wanted to cry but there was no time. Her eyes went to the white suited image and saw it was still green.

_Erudian is still safe._

Immediately she turned and stopped when she saw Sergey in his suit looking at her with panicked eyes.

 _Sergey!_ she thought and ran to him. Yerenica wanted to grab him and drag him with her to find Erudian but he stepped back and bit his lip through the clear glass of his suit. _Sergey?_

She watched as he closed his eyes, reached behind him and Yerenica's eyes widened when she saw a gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Erudian let out a relieved sigh when the strange box finally accepted his identification. He had to try numerous times and the little object telling him that he was either fast or slow was getting on his nerves.

 _Finally done._ He glared at the object before turning.

Erudian stopped when he saw no one there but darkness.

 _... Shit._ He cursed internally. The lights were gone once again and although there was a red arrow directing him where to go, he needed to find Yerenica first. He pressed on the table to locate anyone. There was someone with him in Admin but he can't be sure if it was Yerenica or not. He stepped backward and rested his back on the bookshelf, unsure of how to proceed.

Everything had been bizarre. It was the night of the ball with the foreign dignitaries and before anything could happen, his world became black and when he woke, he was in a strange suit and in a strange place.

Perrik, the Ivens, the Lebanons, Schumart, a maid, Elard, and Yerenica were with him and they were in the strange suit was well but varied in color. They tried to communicate in the beginning but no matter how much they spoke, no one could hear. It was only when Iven pressed a 'report' button that he said appeared out of nowhere were they able to talk.

And discover that Diego Schumart was dead.

Horror came to him and he pulled himself away, searching blindly for Yerenica. He briefly remembered the strange object attached to the wall showing 'alive'. With a hand on a wall and another in front of him, Erudian tried to search for that room just across admin.

When his toe hit the door frame, he knew he had arrived at the room with wooden floors and he rushed blindly to the wall opposite of him. He tried pressing buttons and when, finally, one showed up, he let out a breath when he saw that pink, Yerenica, was still alive.

But the relief vanished when he saw two red alongside Schumart.

Iven and his wife.

When he closed the object, the lights were on and he quickly rushed to the exit, trying to search for them but stopped when he remembered Yerenica.

He turned back to the building and stopped at the bloody sight.

Yerenica’s pink bloody suit was on the floor. The glass of her helm was broken and Erudian could clearly see the blood splatters.

He didn’t want to go near it. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to…

Still, his feet brought him closer and his knees collapsed beside the now cold corpse.

His Yerenica, his beautiful Yerenica was dead. A bloody hole on her forehead and the look of fear in her eyes. Erudian ignored the red sign of **‘report!’** on his screen in favor of looking at the gruesome sight.

For Erudian knew this would be something he would never forget.

**_Dash._ **

Erudian turned his head to see—

He gritt his teeth and hit the report button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and comments~


	3. Chapter 3

Erudian blankly did his tasks, not caring if he and his crewmates won or if the last imposter came to kill him, whoever it may be. He filled the bottles with fresh water as he thought about the events that transpired a few moments ago.

Perrik and the maid were the only ones left that he trusted and it was easy to convince them on who the imposter was.

Sergey Lebanon.

Erudian could still see the tremble the boy had and he knew that he was guilt-ridden with killing his childhood friend. Duke Lebanon argued on his brother’s behalf but with no one testifying for him, Elard being oddly silent, and three of them voting for him, it was unstoppable. And they all watched as Sergey Lebanon fell to his death in the lava and the look of horror the Duke had when their screens confirmed a death of an Imposter.

However, Erudian didn’t get any satisfaction from his death. How could he? And what good happened to it anyways? Yerenica was dead.

Erudian, with the help of Perrik, carried her body to the Oxygen area and buried her underneath the three. They later located the Ivens and Erudian closed his eyes upon remembering the macabre sight of the couple.

Iven had his body torn in half while Clarisse’s body, laying on top of her husband’s was filled with bullets.

Perrik later disclosed to him that Iven and Schumart had the same deaths and Erudian wanted to scream at the thought of two of the people he considered friends died in that horrible way. Perrik kept himself close, as did the maid and they all waited for the other to finish their tasks.

And no one has died yet which meant it was either Lebanon or Elard.

A tap on his shoulder and he sees Perrik gesturing for the anxious maid and he knew she needed to do her tasks as well.

Erudian nodded and stood, placing the bottles in their box and ran alongside the two as they headed for Communications. His eyes briefly went to where Oxygen was and he could almost see pink hair running to him.

_I wish…_

Still, as Erudian guarded the entrance of Communications, he could briefly feel someone holding his hand. Something that they did when they met, something they did before they came here, something they did before she died.

Erudian gripped his hand tightly.

 _No. I’ll live._ Erudian thought as he glared at the lone silhouette in the distance, staring at him.

_I’ll live for Yerenica._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this spur of the moment fic! Leave some kudos and comments if you want~


End file.
